


Countdown To Kissing

by bullshit_butler



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fluff, He’s like lowkey mad at Owen but then he’s all good, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, This is for New Years cuz I can, curt is drunk thru the entire thing lol, no beta we die like men, this is what happens when your sleep deprived and decide to stay up till midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: “So much for a happy New Years” Curt mumbled to himself as he sat on the curb.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 32





	Countdown To Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cuz I can lol some other people have done this I’m sure but yeah here’s this enjoy

Being alone and drunk was no where as fun as being drunk with people. To be fair, Curt wasn’t alone. He just wasn’t with anyone either. That morning, Owen called him saying he wasn’t going to make it home in time for midnight, so Curt shouldn’t wait for him. So, naturally, Curt decided, why not go to a party. But here he was, eleven thirty at night, too drunk to function but still sober enough to notice it and suffer the consequences in the moment. He had enough. He didn’t want to be here. He got up with a grunt and made his way to the door, not bothering to see if anyone would notice his absence. He called an Uber because he was not about to walk home drunk and alone.

“So much for a happy New Years” Curt mumbled to himself as he sat on the curb. He wasn’t mad at Owen in the slightest. If he was being honest, he also wasn’t completely thrilled with him that we wasn’t going to be here. All he wanted to do was curl up with Owen on their shitty couch and watch shitty Hallmark movies they had already watched a thousand times before.

Curt slumped into his couch as soon as he entered the apartment, planting himself headfirst.he flicked through the channels trying to find one with a somewhat decent New Years celebration. He settled on one, realizing that he had only 7 minutes until it would be the new year. He quickly changed into something much more comfortable and, once again, plopped himself into the couch. 

5 minutes.

Why was he so sad. Nothing bad was happening. He had a home, a lovely boyfriend, a nice job, good friends. What more could he need?

4 minutes.

He needed Owen. He needed him to be there. Not for any particular reason, he just did.

3 minutes. 

Curt let his mind be filled with horrible thoughts. Thoughts of what Owen could be doing right now. Curt knew they weren’t true. Curt knew Owen would never knew that. Curt knew. Right?

2 minutes.

He tried to push the thoughts out. He tried. He really did. They just wouldn’t go away.

1 minute.

Curt sighed, closing his eyes. Would this year be different?

30 seconds.

He sure as hell hoped so.

𝙆𝙣𝙤𝙘𝙠 𝙆𝙣𝙤𝙘𝙠

Curt’s head shot up. Who would be at his door at this time? He opened the door to a warming sight.

Owen.

“Owen?” Curt breathed.

“Hello, love. So sorry to be this late but I do believe we have about five seconds before it’s the new year” Owen smiled. They could hear the people starting to chant.

“Five”

“Four”

“Three”

“Two”

“One”

Fireworks. Owen pulled Curt into a soft kiss, smiling through it. He felt Curt melt against him, the corners of his lips lifting into a soft smile as well. Sure, he was a little late. So what? At least he was here now.

**Author's Note:**

> Mhm Happy New Years!! It’s only 11 for me so I still have an hour to go


End file.
